This invention relates generally to the field of rotatable appliances and more particularly to a rotation sensing control operable for maintaining a movable member in a predetermined posture during periods of high speed spin operation.
Throughout the history of rotatable appliances there has been an ongoing search for improved and more economical methods to control the movement of certain members during periods of high speed spin. One commonly used method of control has been the use of a latching member movable by a solenoid which is energized and deenergized at predetermined times by a timer mechanism.
Another commonly used method of control has been the use of a disposable plunger which is engageable with a rotatable member and which is mechanically connected to actuate a latch such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,290 and 3,762,552.
Several other prior control systems including U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,239 directly sense rotation of the drive motor and, when rotation is sensed, either actuate a solenoid or a centrifugal device to latch a movable member in a predetermined posture.
Various fluidically coupled devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,001,065; 3,209,874 and 3,575,269 have been shown in prior art for actuating engine governors, speed indicators, and in power transmission coupling devices. There has been no showing, however, of a fluidically coupled rotation sensing control operable in conjunction with the drive system of a rotatable appliance to provide control of a movable member.